<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>compiling complexities of room 220 by hawhyeyeeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099479">compiling complexities of room 220</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye'>hawhyeyeeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, corpse joined the smp today, hola im sleep deprived, im getting clout pog, the bus stopped lol, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>blah blah you know the drill</p><p>high school au lol<br/>purpled has more power than you think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Grayson | Purpled, Grayson | Purpled &amp; SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled entered the bus, chaos had erupted a few minutes beforehand. Sitting in an empty seat in the middle of the drivers side, in between who was a few seats in front of him, Ranboo, Tommy, and in the seat across was Tubbo. In the few seats behind Purpled, sat Wilbur in one seat, and across from him were Schlatt and Quackity, but who most people on the bus called him ‘big q’.</p><p>Across from Purpled sat his friend Sammy, who had pulled open his phone and started playing bedwars. Apparently it seemed someone pissed off wilbur because he was screaming like a total maniac. And Tommy, Ranboo, and Tubbo were...doing something.</p><p>Well, its not like he <em>cared</em> or anything, he was just a boy who was obsessed with the colour purple and bedwars, nothing wrong with that.</p><p>He pulled out another monster and popped it open, staring at the label on it before chugging the whole bottle, not realizing that the guy behind him was watching. But he knew the guy, only a tiny bit though.</p><p>His name was,,Eret? Eret, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,,hey?” purpled turned back to look at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ello,” Eret replied, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the bus stopped (LMAO)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. im not your friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eret and purpled friendly interactions</p><p>EL RAPIDSSSSSS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People were rushing around the halls, noises of lockers opening and closing and books falling down, people pushing people around.<br/>First period, of course this would happen.</p><p>But Purpled was collecting his books whilst talking to Eret, it was nice, very nice actually.</p><p>But then the two had to part their ways to class, but they would be meeting each other at lunch anyways, so it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time skip since class is BORING</p><p> </p><p>Purpled took his tray to the table he sat at, looking around and catching an eye with Eret, who was sitting with Dream, Sapnap, George(or Gogy, but most times Purpled called him George, so it was fine), Wilbur, Technoblade(Dream stayed a few seats away from him), Quackity, Schlatt, Tommy, Ranboo, Punz, Tubbo, Ponk, and whoever else was sitting there.<br/>Eret waved his hand over at Purpled, motioning him to come over and take a seat.</p><p>Purpled sighed as he made his way over to Eret, others at the table looked over at him when he was near, and he then took the seat next to Techno.<br/>Quackity was the first to speak once he sat down.</p><p>“HOLAAAAAAA!!!”</p><p>“HOLAAA!!!!!!!!!!” A voice said from another table, everyone looked back.</p><p>“Hey, you kinda look like Eret ngl.” One of the other people, supposedly Tommy, replied.</p><p>Then quackity screamed back at the guy.</p><p>“HOOOLLLLLAAAAA”</p><p>“Anyways, hola friends.”</p><p>“Who are you lmao” Tommy laughed.</p><p>“I’m-” the boy started</p><p>“SAMMY!” Purpled interrupted</p><p>“Oh hey Purp,” The boy, Sammy, replied.</p><p>“Anyways gotta go, Astelic is waiting, er…” Sammy mumbled, before running toward another table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. or anything, damn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay now-” Dream put his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands.</p><p>“Bruh” Techno sighed.</p><p>“Don't cut me off-” Dream said.</p><p>“Bruuuuuh.”</p><p>“Bruuuh,” Purpled repeated.</p><p>“Ah, someone who gets me.” Techno looked over at the boy sitting next to him.</p><p>“I still have that contract.” Purpled pulled out a paper, it looked like shit, and barely had words, but who cares at this point man.</p><p>“AYO SHUT UP LET ME PLAY BEDWARS YOU SHITS!!” Sammy screamed from the other table.</p><p>“SORRY NOT SORRY SAM WHAM.” Purpled screamed back.</p><p>“WHAT??” Sammy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now its time to ignore him uh-”</p><p> </p><p>The author is tired its 12:09 am on the 16th of december and something might happen to tubbo on the streams happening today like evERY OTHER STREAM ON THE 16TH OF OCTOBER AND NOVEMBER.</p><p>improvise.</p><p>Jk im continuing this idc about time, time is shit.<br/>Jk this chapter is now MOTIVATIONAL.</p><p> </p><p>YOU HAVE TO START ROMANTICISING YOUR LIVES!! START THINKING OF YOURSELF AS THE MAIN CHARACTER.<br/>YOU AREN'T A KING, OR QUEEN, YOU ARE THE KING, THE QUEEN.<br/>DON'T LET ANYBODY STOP YOU!!<br/>TAKE A COLD SHOWER, GET SLEEP, AND REMEMBER, DONT STRAIGHT UP GET ON SOCIAL MEDIA WHEN YOU WAKE UP, START YOUR WORK, A FEW SENTENCES OF YOUR ESSAYS, PAPERS, ASSIGNMENTS, OR EVEN ONE SINGLE WORD/PROBLEM. YOU CAN DO IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>anyways thanks for coming to my TedTalk, now returning to your normal channel…</p><p>/j im self promoting my twitter @ bluuyue please i need clout.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK??” Wilbur screamed, dragging eyes onto him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Tommy smirked.</p><p>“TOMMY WHAT IS THIS??????” Wilbur showed an image of an orange eating an apple(i'm sorry i ran out of ideas what do i do im so funny haha).</p><p>“That is...very dumb.” Dream stared at the picture shown on Wilbur’s screen.</p><p>“You could make a banger tweet out of this.” Ranboo instantly pulled out his iPhone 12(flex, i don't even have a phone lol).</p><p>“AYO PURPLED, WHAT’S WITH THE NEW TWEET YA GOT THERE??” another guy(gb80 because yes) screamed.</p><p>“WHY AREN'T YOU TEXTING ME THIS SHIT STOP SCREAMING.” Purpled replied.</p><p>(for small story reasons and since my brain is dead, switching to big q’s ‘pov’ for a few sentences.)</p><p>Quackity went on twitter and searched up ‘Purpled’(im sorry i cant write anymore my sentences are so blank this is what you get when you watch technoblade, bruh.), clicking on the first profile in the search.<br/>He scrolled down a tiny bit and saw the new tweet the guy with the black and white hair was talking about.</p><p>“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH-”</p><p>“Big Q are you okay? You sound like you have some sort of laughing or voice problems.” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“I-It’s just- look-” Quackity held up his screen in Wilbur’s face.</p><p>“...”<br/>“WHAT THE FUCK EHYTHYREUIWEHTRUIEDFHGIFJDFGIRJHDUFGJHRJIDFJHGJIRJDHFJGIRJEDUIGHRUIDHBGUIREDJHGUITREDHFGIFDUJFGTIRUDHF-	(basically wilbur is having a stroke but dont worry he’s fine.)”</p><p>“Cytosine.”</p><p>“Oh shit not more ‘no context’ shit, dont pull that on my please i need context.” Ranboo looked up.</p><p>“Its not like you make tweets with ‘no context’.” Tubbo giggled.</p><p> </p><p>(anyways back to purpled im tired nvm we’re ending chapter here cool)</p><p> </p><p>https://twitter.com/burpled/status/1325817201673297920?s=20  for you all here’s the tweet big q showed wilbur</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you didnt notice the chapter titles is billie eilish's new..er song.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. you think that your the man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then, they were on the bus at the end of the day, it was more,,er,,chaotic than usual. But then again, Eret had just told Purpled, out of the blue, that the people he had met today(most of them, at least) were moving into an apartment together. It was weird, but it seemed cool.<br/>He told Purpled a lot, the floors were pretty big, each room consisting around 3-4 people.<br/>1st floor-<br/>Bad, Skeppy, Vurb, Zelk</p><p>2nd floor-<br/>Punz, Ponk, Ranboo, Niki</p><p>3rd floor-<br/>Quackity, Schlatt, Karl, Sapnap</p><p>4th floor-<br/>Wilbur, Phil, Techno, Tommy</p><p>5th floor-<br/>George, Fundy, Spifey, Finn</p><p>6th floor-<br/>Mega, Harvey, Eret, Antfrost</p><p>7th floor-<br/>Dream, Tubbo, Purpled</p><p>They would get their own room on their floor, it would be cool, he thought.</p><p>But when he realized how chaotic it would be, it might've scared the shit out of him.</p><p>And they were moving tomorrow.</p><p>How was Purpled supposed to get ready in that time?</p><p>I mean, tomorrow was a Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Time skip pog</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Purpled was packed up for today. It was a Saturday, meaning that he would be moving in to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>https://youtu.be/zNTaVTMoNTk<br/>WAIT HOLY FUCK BILL WURTZ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUCK YEAH BILL WURTZ UPLOAD AND NEW CHAPTER AFTER A MONTH AND 2 DAYS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>